


Broken

by StormyBear30



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-17
Updated: 2011-03-17
Packaged: 2017-10-17 01:49:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/171683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormyBear30/pseuds/StormyBear30





	Broken

He wasn’t the same Michael after Ben died. It was like his soul left his body permanently on the day that they placed the man that he loved into the cold ground for all eternity. I watched him…watched the way he pretended to be strong for everyone around him. Hell…I even believed it for a moment…but only for a brief moment that is. I know Michael…know him like the back of my hand. I know what makes him tick…know how to read him like a well-read book and I knew he was dying inside. He loved Ben. Plain and simple he loved the man with all his heart…his soul and then some. He gave everything he had to Ben and he received it in return as well…for no one could every doubt the love that Ben held for Michael.

I hated them all. I hated every person that walked up to Michael with his or her fake concerns and sympathy. I hated them with an unbridled hate that if not for the sanity of my best friend I would have cursed them out long ago. They claimed to love him…claimed to understand what he was going through…but they had no idea. He never once let them know the true heartache and pain that nearly destroyed him while Ben was dying. None of them knew the utter torture that ate at his very gut knowing that the man that he had pledged his heart to was going to be leaving him permanently. They never knew…but I did. I was the one that he allowed the privilege to witness the truth behind the lies. I know you are saying privilege…how is it a privilege…but it was. It was a privilege because it was only I who he felt comfortable enough to lose what was left of his heartbreak. He could never…would never allow Ben to see his devastation. He knew that everyone else was depending on him to be strong and so he was…for all of them…except me. I am the one who held him as he lost all sense of reality. I am the one who soothed him. The one who kissed away his tears. It was I who held him as close to myself as possible…only to pull him even closer when the need had arisen. I was the one that he poured his down trodden soul out to when the truth of Ben’s illness became too much for him to bear. I am the one who repeated over and over again how much I loved him…because I really did love him. I just never realized how much until much later. .

After Ben’s funeral…after all the concerned filled assholes stopped gracing him with their fake show of support…life for Michael darkened even more. On the outside he played the greatest role of his lifetime in the form of making everyone believe that he was ok. The truth was he wasn’t ok…far from it and only I knew it. After Ben’s funeral he went about as if everything was normal during the day…but at night it was a completely different ball game. He stopped going to the clubs…stopped going to the bars. It was as if he was afraid of the nightlife that was once such a huge part of his and Ben’s life. Instead…he sat huddled in the empty apartment he once shared with the man he termed the greatest love of his life. He would sit there in their room…in their bed as he looked through the photo album of the life they had shared. I would watch him…unnoticed as he cried upon these constant reminders of pain…his heart clearly breaking more and more with each tear that he shed. He never knew that I watched him. He never knew that I knew about the gut wrenching sobs of tortured pain that would erupt from him each night before he would fall off into an exhausted sleep. He never knew…at least not verbally but I think that maybe deep down within his severely broken heart he knew I was there. I think that he knew that I would always be there whenever he needed me.

I gave up everything for Michael after he lost Ben. I gave up the clubbing…the tricking…the drinking and drugs. I gave everything up for him with no regrets or upset because he needed me and that was more important them my own selfish needs. After his death I practically moved into their apartment they once shared…he just never truly knew how much actual time I spent there. I would go to work…pretending that everything was the same. Pretending that my own heart was not heavy and burdened over the loss of Michael’s great love. It was near crippling to know that little by little the hole left by Ben’s death was slowly killing the man who had been the most significant part of my life from the time I was a teen. Every night after work I would rush over to his place…grace him with the pretend normality of my day...as I practically had to force him to eat. After that time was spent together in the form of near comfortable silence as we watched TV…listened to the radio or just sat there content to be holding each other and together. Hours later he would kiss me softly upon my lips as he made his way heavily towards the bed he once shared with his deceased love. He also thought I let myself out after those evenings…but I never did. I couldn’t leave him. I couldn’t leave him alone with the haunts of that not so large apartment as he fell apart over and over again…and so I stayed. Each and every night as I sat out side his closed doors I would ponder the lives and the loves of Michael and Brian.

Nearly a year passed...and I knew that if something’s didn’t change for Michael that he was going to slowly wither from my life forever. I was desperate with need to ensure that this did not happen and clueless as to what to do. All that changed on another mind numbing day of work as I entered Gardner’s office in full upset mode…only to leave with a smile across my face and a skip in my step. I was ecstatic as I drove the busy streets of Liberty Avenue…humming to myself as I plotted and planned my unsuspecting attack on my best friend. I knew that Mikey was not going to cooperate without a fight…but I was ready for him. Hell I was more then ready for him.

As expected he fought me tooth and nail. He called me every name in the book…even some that I would have never thought I would hear from his lips. Despite those words of hate…I moved on. I was on a mission and nothing…not even his reluctance to go along with my plan was going to get in my way. Everything had been arranged down to the letter. People had been called…words had been spoken and despite it all I was still to remain victorious. He refused to speak to me as I packed his suitcase. He refused to look at me as I explained to him once again how this was what he needed…what we both needed. He was stubborn and ornery and it caused my heart to beat a bit faster. Because despite the fact that he fought me so harshly…it gave me a glimmer of hope that the real Mikey was beginning to come around once again.

He refused to speak to me the entire flight. He just sat there staring straight ahead…clutching onto my hand as if for dear life. I spoke none either as I held onto that hand…soothing it…warming it in hopes that he would feel the love that I held for him. I could feel his grip get tighter as we made our way through the busy Florida airport as we made haste for our hotel. I couldn’t help but smile as his eyes darted excitedly back and forth as he took in the passing scenery behind the window of the cab. Instinctively I ran my thumb along the contours of his knuckles as I closed my eyes…his hand still lying tightly within my own. “Brian…” I finally heard him speak…waking me from my unrestful nap once we had reached our destination. “Brian…we are here”

Gracing him with a small smile I released his hand as I climbed out of the cab after him. My smile only grew as within seconds of stepping into the humid sunlight he threaded his fingers through mine once again. Hand and hand we made our way into the lobby of the fancy hotel…ignoring the stares of peaked interest and disgust we received from our on lookers. Within minutes we were led to the suite that we would share for the next few days as I fought like hell to bring him back to his former glory. I was exhausted and so was he as we stripped down to our underwear…sliding under the cooling sheets of the bed as we allowed sleep to take us to another plain of existence. I woke up hours later feeling refreshed and reenergized…but for Mikey it was the complete opposite. He was not only physically exhausted…but mentally as well as he slept for the next fourteen hours.

It was late afternoon once he returned from the land of slumber. I could tell that something was bothering him as soon as I laid eyes upon him…something more then the fact that he was still grieving over the death of Ben. “Mikey…what is it” I asked timidly…afraid to push to hard for fear that he might have tried to crawl back into his protective shell.

“Why am I here Brian?” he asked tears in his eyes as he continued to stand before me.

“Because I wanted to spend some alone time with you…away from your family. I want it to be like it was in the old days. Mikey and Brian together again” I replied truthfully as I put down the itinerary I had been going over as he slept. “Because you need a little fun in your life and what better way to get that then to hang out with me” I laughed as I pulled myself out of the lounge chair…pulling him into my embrace as we laid forehead to forehead. “Because we need this Mikey” I whispered against his ear before placing a soft and tender kiss upon his slightly grinning lips.

“So what are we doing first” he questioned more excited then I had seen him in a long time.

“Well first I have to get some work done since this is a business trip after all” I hated speaking those words…but as much as I hated saying them they were true. The trip to Florida was plain and simple a business trip…with a little fun on the sides. “I have a meeting with Shocking Sam’s swimwear in an hour. I figure I will be gone for about two or three hours…giving me enough time to come back and change before I take you out on a night on the town” I spoke quickly at the look of panic that crossed his face.

“I don’t want to be alone Brian” he whispered in panicked tones as he clutched at the sides of my shirt.

“Hey…Mikey your not alone” I replied soothingly as I pulled him into my arms once again. “I will only be gone for a few hours and then you have me for the rest of the trip…I promise” I vowed and I meant it for despite the fact that the account I was going for was a huge one…nothing was more important then my Mikey. “Why don’t you go take a swim…or just lay about and watch TV while I am gone. There is a gift shop downstairs in the lobby. Go down and buy some knick knacks for everyone…just charge it to the room”

“Brian…I can’t do that” he replied…his face still buried in the crevice of my neck.

“You can and you will” I chuckled as I reluctantly pushed him away from my body…patting his bottom as I scooted him off towards the bedroom. “Go on and get dressed and then go explore this grand hotel that the company is paying for” my laughter continued as I chased behind him…kissing him playfully on the lips before making haste for the door. True to my words I returned a little over two hours later. I was ecstatic because I was brilliant with my presentation and had them eating out of my hands from the moment I entered the room. Things seemed to be looking up for me and I was bound and determined to make sure that the same happened for Michael as well.

“Brian…this place is too expensive” I heard him speak in shock…hours later as he continued to gape at the menu before him. “OMG…they want twenty-five dollars for a hamburger. Twenty-five dollars could buy you five hamburger specials at the diner”

“Mikey…this is not the diner…thank god” I teased as I took the menu out of his hands…laying it on the table beside me. “Don’t worry about the prices. In fact let me order for you” I had to control the urge to laugh at the look of hesitation that quickly covered his face as he continued to look at me. “Don’t worry I won’t have you eating dead snails and raw livers” I teased some more as I reached over and began to caress his hand. The smile that he gave me was all the answer I needed as I ordered a feast meant for a king once the waiter returned with our drinks. He chatted on endlessly throughout the entire meal…such a Mikey thing to do that I for once was content enough to listen to each and every word. My idea was working. The Mikey that I knew and loved was becoming one with himself again and as far as I was concerned nothing was ever going to darken his handsome face again.

After dinner we weighed our options as we walked hand in hand down the boardwalk. I was dying for some alone time with Michael on the beach or in our hotel…but as we walked past a jumping club I knew our night was going to be far from over. I was surprised and a bit fearful at how anxious he was to enter the raging club…but all fears were put to rest once we entered the overly crowded place. He was plastered against me from the moment we hit the dance floor and who was I to complain as we danced the night into oblivion. It had been such a long time since it had just been the two of us together jamming to the grove that pulsed all around us. I realized from that first dance just how much life had separated the two of us. How soul mates…tricks…and potential lovers had gotten in between the once inseparable duo. I realized that Mikey had never truly realized just how much radiance he gave off from his very soul as he lost himself to the music. However…I knew and before the night was over my voice was raw from the threats and grunts directed at others who tried to cut in on our dance of re-acquaintance.

Hours later…near exhaustion we strolled along the beach hand in hand as we enjoyed the beauty of the land around us. I had never felt so content in my life and it was all due to the man walking beside me. No words were spoken because none were needed. Words had a way of ruining a perfectly good evening and I silently vowed to never speak a word again if it meant that the perfectness of that night lasted forever. I was so lost in my own thoughts that I never felt him stop walking…never felt his hand escape my own until a sound that I knew extremely well wafted past my ears. Turning in near panic I rushed to his side as I pulled him into my arms…cradling the back of his head in my hand as he sobbed heavily against my shoulder. Dreaded upset quickly filled me as I continued to hold him because the perfect bubble that I had built around us had burst…bringing us right back to where we had been before leaving Pittsburgh.

"I'm sorry Brian" he sniffled against my ear once he had gotten somewhat control of his emotions. "It just seems so wrong to be out living life when Ben isn't here with me to share it" his sobs once again racked his body.

"I know Mikey…" I replied gently as I forced him to release himself from where he clutched at my body. "But Ben is gone and he wouldn't  
want to know that you are still grieving over him after all this time" I spoke softly but firmly because my words had truth to them and he knew it. Ben had loved Michael with everything that he had…but not once in the short time that I had known him did he ever once allow Michael to dwell in the past. He forced him to focus on the future and despite the fact that I never knew him as well as I would have liked…I knew that he wanted more for Michael then what his life  
had turned into.

"I know…" his pain filled words surrounded us as we sat upon the coolness of the sand. "He wants me to live in the now…that's what he  
always told me. It's what he told me right before he passed away" his tears continued as he laid his head upon my shoulder. "He told me that he loved me and would always love me…but that he wanted me to focus on my own life once he had left me. He wanted me to find love and begin my life anew…but I don't know if I can Brian. He was the man of my dreams. He was the one that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with and now he is gone. How can I replace someone who I loved so unconditionally and loved me in return. I've only loved one other man in my lifetime more then him Brian…and that man was you. I don't think that my heart can handle being broken again. I just don't think that I can bear it"

His words paralyzed me to my very core as he continued to sob lightly upon my shoulder. Up until that moment in time I had never truly known just how much Michael had loved me. I knew that he did…and had known it basically from the moment that I had met him…but I just  
never thought it was to the extent that it was. Tears moistened my eyes as I laid my head upon his head as together we got lost in our own thoughts of the past and future. I don't know how long my mind drifted for…but I knew it had been awhile as the water from the ocean  
lapped chillingly at our feet. "Come on Mikey…let's get back to the hotel" I said as I once again took his hand as we walked silently in the direction of the hotel. Again no words were spoken as we silently made our way into our hotel room and as we had the night  
before stripped down to our underwear before climbing under the covers. He was asleep within moments…but sleep eluded me for hours  
as I held him within my arms…trying like hell to figure out when exactly I had fallen head over heels in love with my best friend.

His cries were loud and harrowing as he ripped me from the land of unrestful slumber that I had fallen head first into hours after coming back to the hotel. My heart was pounding just as loud as he screams as I pulled him into my arms…whispering words of soothing as I rubbed my hand along the contours of his back. It didn't take long for the wails of fearful agony to subside as I continued to rock him within my embrace…but once they did the heart wrenching sobs of pain that I was getting used to over came him once again. I was used to outburts like that since he had been having them off and on since the death of his lover…but that night something was different. I couldn't really explain it…still can't actually as I recall it…but it was different. It was as if he had reached a barrier in his dealings with Ben's death…but where it went from there was anyone's guess. His cries of pain were sharper…piercing right through my very soul. He clutched to me as if for dear life…digging the tips of his fingers so deeply into my unsuspecting skin that I had to bite my lip to hinder my own cries of pain. He was falling apart…breaking free and all I could do was lay there and hold him until he had broken free of whatever it was that was holding him back. And so I continued to hold him. I held him until the room around us went eerily silent…and  
then I continued to hold him. I thought he had fallen asleep once his out bursts has subsided…but I couldn't have been farther from the truth as a childlike voice shattered the near deafening silence.

"Brian…" his pain-ridden voice spoke out to me.

"What is it Mikey" I whispered against his ear as I pulled him even tighter into my embrace…tracing the rigid edge of his shoulder with my fingertips.

"I need you" he sounded so desperate that it broke my already broken heart even more then I thought possible.

"Shhh…I'm right here Mikey. I promise you that I'm not going anywhere" I assured as I kissed him with a ghost of a kiss across his tear stained lips.

"Make love to me Brian…please"

I could only gape at him dumb founded as he reached up and cupped my cheek within his hand. "Mikey no…not like this" I rushed out as I  
attempted to break free of the lock his pain filled eyes held on me. "We can't…it's not right"

"I need you Brian" he went on…tears once again glistening in his hollow eyes. "I need to feel alive again. I need for you to make it all go away. Please Brian…I need you to take away the pain…take away the loneness because I can't take it any more. Make it go away Brian…  
because you are the only one who can" he whispered those words that held such hope that there was no way that I could ever turn him  
down. He needed me…he wanted me and truth be told I wanted and needed him just as badly.

I didn't respond…at least not with mere words as I leaned down and placed my trembling lips atop his equally trembling ones. The kiss  
started out slow and unsure as we crossed the lines of our friendship that night…but we didn't care because it was something that we both  
wanted…that we both needed. I can still remember everything about that night. I can remember the way that his mouth felt…moist and heated as I invaded its sanctuary with my curious tongue. I remember the heat of his body as it melded into my own as I lay on top of him…the weight of my body pinning him fully against the mattress. I remember the trail of fire that began deep within my belly…blazing downwards towards my groin as we continued to explore each other's mouths. His hands were everywhere as he grabbed need fully at any  
exposed flesh he could get his hands upon…marking me with each touch…but I didn't care. I remember the way the world around me became almost unreal as I sheathed my latex covered penis deep within the tightness of his hole. However…what I remember the most is how his once former cries of pain and sadness…turned into echoes of needful  
pleasure as I continued to make love to his glorious body.

He fell asleep instantly…my softening dick still wedged deep within him after we shared in an exhilarating orgasm unlike anything I had ever felt before. I knew I was hooked…knew that after that night…that after making love to the man whom had become my entire existence  
that I could never go back to my ways of evil. I knew as I continued to hold him within the protectiveness of my arms that the once stagnant relationship of Brian and Mikey was about to take a wondrous turn. I was so sure of it that I would have bet my entire life upon it. It was a good thing that I didn't place that bet…or I wouldn't be here telling this story today.

I woke up the next morning with a smile upon my face…something that had never happened in my fucked up lifetime before. I couldn't stop  
thinking about that night…couldn't stop the giggles of excitement as I conjured up all sorts of wonderful ideas as to the two of us could  
spend the last few days of our getaway…without even leaving the room. I couldn't wait to make love to his beautifully compact body again…but he however had other ideas.

"Morning" I heard him speak from across the room where he sat at the table drinking a cup of coffee.

"Morning…" I murmured happily as I enjoyed a full bodied stretch before slipping out of bed. "I trust you slept well" I added as I trotted bare assed over to where he sat covered in a bathrobe. "I know I did" I chuckled as I stopped before him…leaning down to kiss him upon lips that I had been dying to taste again from the moment I opened my eyes. I was grinning like as idiot as I focused on the target at hand…getting closer and closer…missing it all together as  
it landed on his cheek as he turned his head.

"Get dressed and then we have to talk" he spoke quickly jerking himself from out of the chair he had been sitting in. "I'll order some room service while you shower" I could tell by the look upon his face that he wasn't kidding…could tell by the look in his eyes that he had something serious to say to me and it was something that I  
wasn't going to like. I showered like a speed demon as I begrudgingly washed away the only evidence of our bonding…except for the bruising indentions left over by his grasping hands. "Sit down…" he instructed once I had entered the spacious hotel room that we were  
sharing. I did as he asked as I made my way over to the table loaded down with all sorts of breakfast items. "I didn't know what you wanted so I just ordered a little bit of everything" he continued to speak and I could detect a hint of nervousness in his voice.

"I'm not hungry" I spoke…trying to control my own spiraling nerves as I watched him pace the length of the room. He didn't speak a word…  
just continued to walk a line back and forth before me…chewing nervously at his bottom lip. "Mikey…" I broke the silence that had  
my already jangled nerves on end. Pulling myself from off of the chair I had parked in…I made my way over to him…hindering his pacing as I stood in front of him. "Talk to me Mikey…tell me what's going on in that head of yours" I said…hoping like hell that I sounded  
assured because it was the complete opposite of the truth.

"I just want you to know that you don't have to worry about last night" he gushed out…staring over my shoulder with a look I could not quite decipher upon his face. "I know that it was a one time thing. I needed you and you were there for me and I want to thank you for that" he went on…his gaze still directed over my shoulder as he continued to avoid eye contact with me. "I want you to know that it's ok…that I won't get hurt. I know that it meant nothing more to  
you then just a quick fuck to help me and…"

"Is that what you think last night was all about?" I cut him off shocked and stunned beyond belief that he thought that way about me and my actions. "You think that you were just some fuck?"

"Yes…I mean…no" he stammered…close to tears as he moved as far away from me as he could…falling onto the bed where it had all  
started. “Shit…I knew that this was going to come out all wrong" he continued…running his hand through his already disheveled head of  
hair as he looked up at me. "What I meant to say is that last night was wonderful. It was everything that I expected it to be and more  
so. You were there for me when I needed you the most and you will never know how grateful I will be to you for that…but…"

"But…it won't happen again" I finished for him…my heart sinking into the deepest depths of my stomach.

"Yeah…" was his near silent reply. "You gave so much of yourself to me last night Brian…and I will never forget it. You were there for me…just like you always have been and I want to thank you for that. You really are a great friend Brian" he went on…and with each word I could feel my heart hardening even more. That night to him was nothing more then him needing some human contact just to know that he was still alive. The truth of the matter was that it was just a fuck to him…a fuck to save his soul…offered to him by his best friend. "This changes nothing between us. Were still Brian and Mikey. It meant nothing more then that that…did it?" he questioned carefully…his eyes finally settling on mine as he awaited my response.

"You needed me and I was there for you" was my quick retort as I converted back into my normal pissy persona. "Now pack your shit…  
were leaving here on the first flight back to the Pitt's" I barked as I stomped past his thoroughly silent frame and into the seclusion of the bathroom. I tried to stop them…but it was as if they had minds of their own. Tears…they slide their way down my saddened face as I stared at my reflection in the mirror before me. Faster and faster they came with added velocity as I allowed the heaviness of the moment over come me as I slunk to the cold…hard floor below me.

He chatted on endlessly the entire flight back home and with each word…each syllable I had to fight the urge to run away screaming. I couldn’t wait to get away from Michael…couldn’t wait for the alone time that I so desperately needed as I tired to come to terms with everything that had just happened.

“So…Babylon tonight” I heard him question me as the cab we had shared stood parked in front of the diner. I hadn’t realized just how deeply I had lost myself deep within my thoughts until he shocked me back into reality.

“Huh?” I jerked out…shaking my head slightly as I tried to figure out what the hell was wrong with me. Oh…don’t worry I knew what was wrong with me…I just couldn’t figure out how the roles of Mikey and Brian had been so quickly reversed.

“I said…Babylon tonight?” he repeated with a sly grin as he grabbed onto the front of my shirt…shaking me from side to side in what I suspected was to be a playful moment. Playful or not…I wanted nothing to do with it…with him as I pushed his hands away before slinking as far away from him as I could before speaking.

“No…it’s been a long trip and I am tired” I lied…looking at him out of the corner of my eye before drawing my attention back towards the front of the seat before me.

“Brian…” he called out…but I ignored him. “Brian…please look at me” he went on as I continued with my fascinating with the cracked seat before me. “Brian…please tell me that what happened last night changed nothing between us” his voice sounded so far away and lost that I couldn’t help but fall victim to it as usual. Finally turning to face him…I saw the tears threatening to rain from his eyes. I saw the tremble in his lip as he chewed nervously at it as he awaited my response and it broke my already broken heart even more.

“No Mikey…what happened last night has changed nothing between us” I lied as I graced him with as much of a smile as I could…despite the fact that I wanted to cry right there in the back seat of the cab. “I’m just tired that’s all. I’ll call you later” my web of lies continued as I leaned forward…pressing my lips against the ones I had been dying to kiss all day. However the truth of the matter was that I had no intention of calling Michael for quite long time after he left the cab that day.

“Ok…great” he gushed out…breaking what I knew to be our last kiss. “I love you Brian…always have…”

“Always will” I finished for him…gracing him with another half smile before barking for the cabbie to take me home. I once again lost myself within my thoughts and memories of that glorious night as we raced along the crowded city streets of Liberty Avenue.

It was actually three days before I spoke to Michael again. Three long and tortuous days of playing and replaying the previous events of our lives together. I felt as if I was falling apart slowly at the seams…and the fact that I had a raging flu didn’t help either. I rarely got sick before that time…but I guess it was a combination of everything that had happened in the months since Ben’s death…my broken spirit and the fact that it was cold as shit in Pittsburgh that finally did me in. I just wanted to die as I laid in bed…freezing one minute…burning up the next. I don’t remember much from that time…except for I briefly remember Cynthia brining me the necessary medicines to cure my ailment as well as a on call doctor who at one time had been a regular trick of mine at Babylon. I was grateful that he was willing to care for me at my home…but there was no amount of medication or medical know how that was going to be able to cure my broken heart.

“How is he” I heard the voice of Mikey speak out around me as I drifted in and out of conciseness. I wanted to scream at him…wanted to tell him just how much I didn’t want to see him…how much I never wanted to see him again. I wanted to make him feel just as badly as I felt…but in my weakened condition there was no way that I could. All I could do was lay there half dying as he looked down on me with such concern upon his face that it nearly did me in.

“He’s weak” my long time receptionist and cohort replied as she scampered around picking up the items of clothing I had tossed haphazardly across the room when the heat of them became to much for my fire infused body to bear. “But the doctor said that he is responding to the antibiotics and should make a full recovery in the next couple of days”

“Why didn’t he call me?” he asked and I could hear the sadness in his voice and for once since the flu had over taken my once healthy body…I smiled. It was a small smile…more of an inner smile because I wanted him to feel just as badly as I did. I wanted him to know what it was like to be rejected by the one that you loved unlike no other. I just wanted him to hurt…as mean and horrible as that sounds…I wanted to hurt him and I had succeeded.

“I wanted to call you Michael” Cynthia spoke winded as she dumped the bundle of clothing on the end of my bed for me to rummage through once the chills inhabited my body once again. “I even tried to call you…but Brian wouldn’t let me”

He didn’t speak a word…just nodded his head in understanding…gracing her with a small smile as he did. “Well…you look exhausted” he finally spoke…placing his hand upon her shoulder. “Why don’t you go home and get some rest. I am here now and despite what Brian wants…I’ll take care of him from here” he continued. I watched as he leaned over and kissed her tenderly upon her reddened cheek…such a Mikey thing to do when you think about it. I watched the array of emotions that flashed across her face as she looked from Michael’s face to where I laid…eyes half closed in mock sleep…as if trying to decide what to do. “I mean it Cynthia” Michael cut in…wrapping his hand around her arm as he led her out of the bedroom. “I don’t care what Brian says to you once he is well. He’s my best friend and it is my responsibility to take care of him…in return for the way that he took care of me after Ben died”

“Michael…did something happen between the two of you while you were in Florida?” I heard her faint question as they stood at the front door of my loft. I strained like hell to hear what he said…my heart beating so frantically within my chest that it was nearly impossible to hear his response.

“Just Brian being there for me when I needed him the most” was his reply…and then the world around me went dark.

“Brian…” I heard a voice call out to me from the darkness. “Brian…wake up we have a lot of talking to do and not a lot of time to do it”

“Whose there” I called out in aggravation when the voice did not reveled itself. “Show yourself” I demanded…crossing my arms over my chest as I waited. “Holy shit…Ben”

“Hi Brian…”

“Am I…”

“Dead…no…far from it” the vision of Ben laughed easily as he moved towards me…immediately drawing back as I took a huge step as far away from him as I could without running away. “Um…anyways like I said we have to talk and we don’t have much time to do it”

“Look Ben…I…” I stammered trying to find the words to explain how it was that ended up fucking the love of his life.

“So you two finally did it” he continued to speak…smiling at me gently. “I always knew that my death would bring the two of you together” his gentle smile turned into a sad smile…but only for a minute before he focused his full attention back upon me. I couldn’t move…couldn’t think of a single thing to say as the near darkness surrounding us began to dissipate and in its place my room came into view in vibrant…beautiful color. “He love you so much…he always has” he continued as he turned from me as together we watched as if through a glass as Michael continued to take care of my unconscious form. “I knew that from the moment that I met you. I knew that it was written in the stars just by looking into his eyes…and your eyes as well” he spoke as he turned away from the scene playing out before us. “You always acted aloof…always pushed him away when he got to close…but I could see it Brian. I could see the amount of love directed only at him…only if you couldn’t see it at first. But…now you see it…you feels it. Now your ready to love him…but you don’t think that he feels the same as you”

“Yeah…” was my dumbfounded reply as I continued to watch Mikey. I watched as he placed a cool cloth upon my fevered brow…watched the way that he chewed nervously at his bottom lip as he pulled the covers even tighter around my body…placing a quick kiss upon my forehead before laying down beside me. I closed my eyes and wished that I could feel the warm protection of his arms as he wrapped them around my body as I recalled what it was like to have him touch me like that before. “I love him Ben” I broke my own silence as I forced myself to turn away from what was playing before me. “I love him so much and I think that I am ready to…no…I know that I am ready for so much more then what we ever had in the past” I vowed truthfully…glancing one final time at the two figures huddled upon the bed. “I’m ready to love and care for him fully…but he isn’t”

“He loves you Brian…he’s just scared that’s all” Ben spoke in soothing tones as he walked over besides me…placing his hands of comfort upon my shoulders. “He’s afraid of getting rejected again…he afraid that you don’t love him the way that he loves you…but most importantly he still hasn’t let go of me yet. He loves you Brian…but you have to be patient and wait for him to come to you. He just needs time to come to terms with what happened between the two of you that night. He needed to come to terms with the fact that he finally got what he always wanted…but most importantly he need to come to terms with the fact that you might possible love him as much as he has always loved you”

I could see the pained sadness generated from Ben’s normally brilliant blue eyes as he turned his back to me once again. “He loved you Ben. He loved you more then you can ever understand” I spoke truthfully…in a desperate attempt to ease his obvious pain.

“Not once in the time that we were together did I ever feel unloved by him” he responded with a happy smile as he turned back towards me. “I know he loved me Brian and I loved him back ten fold. I loved the life that I shared with him and I know that he was happy with the life that we shared with each other” I could see the tears glistening within his eyes as he continued to speak…a small smile of remembrance as he recalled his short time with Michael. “But our time is over” he spoke adamantly…walking back towards my stunned frame. “The time for you and Michael is now. Love him unconditional…because it is the only way that Michael knows how to love. Be there for him when he needs you…like he has always been there for you in the past…but most important Brian…don’t let him push you away. Be patient with your love and he will come to you. Promise me that you will heed my words” he continued to speak…placing his hand upon my wettened face as his words played havoc with my already heavy heart. “Promise me that you will love and care for him in the way that he should always be loved and cared for”

“I promise you Ben” was my solemn vow as he engulfed me within his beefy arms…placing a kiss upon the side of my head before disappearing from my very sight.

Slowly I opened my eyes…only to shut them as the bright light from the room penetrated my aching pupils. I couldn’t see him…but I could feel the heat of his body as he lay closely beside me…his arm wrapped protectively across the front of my chest. I could hear the sounds of his shallow breathing as little puffs of air wafted across my heated cheek. Closing my eyes even tighter I recalled Ben’s words as I tried to figure out if I had truly lost my mind or if he had really visited me within my fevered slumber. However…the truth of the matter hit me rather quickly for it didn’t matter if his visit was real or imagined because the words that were spoken were true. Michael deserved the best…deserved to be able to make up his own mind as to when he was ready…if he ever was. I hated the idea that Michael and I might not take our relationship onto the next phase…but as much as I hated to admit it having him as a friend was better then not having him at all.

I don’t know how long we continued to lay there…in fact I must have fallen back to sleep because when I opened my eyes once again I found Mikey sitting beside me with a far away look upon him face. “Hey…” I whispered groggily as I leaned my aching body as far over as I could without crying out in pain in order to face him.

“Hey…your awake” he replied…coming back quickly from where ever it was that he was. “Good…it’s time for you to take your medicine and we need to get you out of those damp clothes. “You’ve been sweating like a pig since I got here and maybe some food…because I know that you must be hungry” he went on and I couldn’t stop the goofy grin that slide across my face as he continued to babble on. “What?” he questioned confused as I continued to look up at him.

“Slow down Mikey…I’ll do whatever you want” I chuckled…a fit of coughing overtaking my still unhealthy lungs as I tried to sit up.

“Ok…I guess you won’t be leaving this bed just yet” he replied concerned as he laid his cool hand upon my forehead. Closing my eyes I not only relished the cooling efforts it had upon my still heated skin…but just the simple touch of his skin upon my skin that sent my heart palpitating. “How about a little food…are you hungry?”

“Not really” I responded honestly as I fell back with a grunted groan against the coolness of the sheets.

“Well to bad…” he spoke in his best motherly voice as he pulled himself off of the bed. “You haven’t had a thing in your stomach for the last three days and…” I didn’t hear the rest as he ran off in the direction of the kitchen with his insistent ramblings. I must have dozed off once again because when I woke up he was once again sitting besides me with a bowl of something in his hand.

“What is that?” I asked…my stomach churning at the idea of putting anything in it in my weakened state.

“Chicken broth” he spoke softly…tucking a cloth napkin across the front of my shirt. “My Ma brought it over. She says that it cures whatever ails you” he spoke proudly of his mother…a small smile gracing his handsome face.

“Mikey…I don’t think that I can eat anything” I replied in near exhaustion.

“Don’t give me any shit Brian Kinney…your going to eat some of this and like it” his mother persona kicked in once again as he dipped the metal spoon into the steaming broth…blowing across the liquid before bringing it to my lips. I couldn’t argue with him…and I didn’t want to as I leaned forward and drew the heated fluid down my raw throat. At first my stomach lurched as if it was going to explode…but then it became calm as Michael fed me another spoonful of the nourishing meal.

“I can’t eat anymore” I whined pathetically as I fought to keep my heavy lidded eyes open. I didn’t want to fall back to sleep…but my body had other ideas after Michael gave me another dose of the healing medicine that doctor had prescribed. I could hear him paddle barefooted out of the bedroom…could hear him rustling around in the kitchen as a smile of contentment spread across my thoroughly relaxed face.

I woke up nearly twelve hours later with Mikey still by my side…that same look of worried upset flashing across his face. I was beginning to believe that his mother was right…that chicken broth was the cure of everything that ails you for I was truly beginning to feel a lot better. “I need to get out of this bed” I spoke adamantly…trying to pull the covers off of me…but Mikey was having none of it.

“Now those are words that I would never have thought I would hear come out of your mouth” he laughed as he grabbed onto my wayward hands…placing them at my sides as he pulled the comforter back up to the bottom of my chin. “And you’re not getting out of this bed until you are better” he spoke just as adamantly as he leaned in and kissed me softly upon my forehead.

I wanted to laugh in his face as he continued to sit before me with a look that just threatened me to challenge him…but I had another plan of attack as I graced him with as much of a dazzling smile as I could muster before I spoke again. “Come on Mikey…” my smile disappeared as I put on my best down beaten dog look…which wasn’t hard considering just how shitty I did feel at the time. “I just want to clean up a little and then maybe get a change of scenery. I bought some new DVD’s last week and maybe we could snuggle up on the couch and watch them” I pouted even deeper…pressing my lips together in a full pout as I awaited his response.

“I don’t know Brian…you really do need to get some more rest” he said thoughtfully as he gazed down at my still pouting form.

“Please Mikey…I’ve been resting in this bed for three damn days. I need some fresh air and a change of scenery” I added begging to the mix as I pulled myself up into a sitting position. “Pretty please” with quick measures I engulfed him within my arms…nuzzling the curve of his neck with my face as I continued with my onslaught.

“Oh no…stop that” he giggled…as I burrowed even deeper into the heated crevice. “That’s not fair…you know I can’t resist you when you do that to me”

“Pretty please with a cherry on top” I persevered…closing my eyes as I inhaled the manly scent around me.

“Ok…ok” he gave in as I knew he would. “First we get you cleaned up a bit and then you are gonna lay on the couch while I changed your sheets…then we can watch the movies as long as you are up to it”

“Ok Mikey…” I grinned triumphantly…kissing him quickly upon his own grinning lips as I attempted to climb out of my bed unassisted. “Holy shit…” I cried out as a wave of dizziness washed over me…sending me falling backwards across Michael’s lap.

“Dammit Brian…I knew this was a bad idea” I heard him protest as he wrapped his arms around my chest…leaning me up against the wall. “Your staying in bed and that’s final”

“No way Mikey…you said I could get up and I am getting up. With or without your help” I whined like a spoiled kids as I once again attempted to get out of the bed that I felt was smothering the very life from me.

“Jesus…whine much” he chuckled as he got up off of the bed…looking down at me with that famous Mikey grin that gets to me every time. “Stay here while I get you some clean clothes” Nodding…I watched as he sifted through my drawers…pulling out a pair of knit running pants and an oversized sweat shirt…placing them in the bathroom once he had found them. I then heard him rummaging around the bathroom for a few minutes before he came back to me. “Come on lets get you cleaned up” With a smile a mile long I allowed him to help me off of the bed…wrapping my arms tightly around his shoulder as we slowly made our way into the coolness of the bathroom. “Let me get these smelly clothes off of you” he spoke quickly as he began to undress me.

“Thanks Mikey…” I whispered once he had be stripped down to nothing but my underwear…placing my hand upon his chubby cheek as I stared into his darkened depths.

“For what?” he questioned as he dipped a washcloth into the soapy water…rubbing it gently across my chest as he cleaned the slight perspiration there. “Thank you for being here for me…for taking care of me”

“Were always there for each other” he spoke…gazing up at me with eyes filled with such love that it literally took my breath away.

“You always more then me” I replied truthfully…leaning my forehead upon the softness of his own. “You have no idea how much this means to me Mikey” my words of truth continued as I closed my eyes and reveled in the feel of the wash cloth as it slide across my back.

“Brian…”

“Yeah Mikey…”

“Why didn’t you call me when you first got sick?” he asked…hurt replacing the love that just moments before I had been drowning in. “Cynthia said that she tried to call me…but you stopped her”

I wanted to lie to him…but as I continued to get lost within his saddened eyes I knew that I could never lie to him again. “It was stupid really” I blushed…pulling my eyes away from his for just a second as I pulled a cleansing breath into my lungs. “I thought that that night didn’t mean the same to you that it did to me” I explained…never once breaking the lock I held onto his shimmering eyes as I continued with my purest truth. “It meant everything to me and it drove me crazy to think that it didn’t mean the same to you as it did me” I rambled on. “But I know that it wasn’t true Mikey…and I want you to know that I am ready when you are” I watched his lips fall open in stunned silence as he took a step away from me…only to return quickly as he release almost sent me crashing to the floor.

“Brian I…”

“Shhh…don’t speak” I replied…placing my finger across his lips as I once again leaned my forehead against his. “I’ll wait for you Mikey…wait as long as I have to until you are ready” I vowed…once again staring deeply into his eyes. “And I don’t want to you worry Mikey because I don’t want things to be uncomfortable with us. You waited nearly twenty years for me to get my head out of my ass…so now its my turn to wait and I will with no hard feelings…I promise”

I could see the love that I would never tire of seeing once again flash in his eyes as he grinned up at me. “Ok…” he spoke softly…eyes crinkling in the corners as he leaned up and kissed me softly upon my lips.

“Now can I please have some clothes before I freeze to death” I laughed easily…with one hell of a huge smile across my face because I knew that eventually in the end…everything was going to be all right between the two of us. I knew that the dream of Brian and Mikey was going to be a reality…despite the fact that I didn’t know how long it would take.

Mikey spent the rest of the week with me in the loft…nursing me back to complete health. Not once in the time that we were together did I try to pursue my long withheld feeling for him…although I would be lying if I said that it wasn’t hard as hell not to throw him on the floor and have my way with him time and time again. I had made a vow and a promise to him and I was damned determined to wait and give Michael the time that he needed. I may have kept my sexual advances in check…but that didn’t mean that I wasted an opportunity to touch him…hold him…just to be in his very essence.

It was nearly a month before our relationship took the necessary turn from friends to lovers and it was so in typical Mickey and Brian fashion that even now I have to laugh about it. As promised I didn’t let things become uncomfortable between the two of us. I acted as if everything was perfectly fine and in truth it was…but there were some days that I longed for so much more that I thought I was going to explode from that need. That particular day was the same as always when it came to our routine. Breakfast at the diner before we packed up and headed off to our prospective jobs for another grueling day of work. Mikey was late as usual and Ted and Emmett had yet to make an appearance and so I decided to bide my time with a chat with Justin. Justin and I had come a long way since he had dumped me the night of the Rage party. I can fully admit it now…but I did love that kid and it hurt like hell when things ended the way that they did. Thankfully…thanks to patience and believe it or not Michael we were able to become what we should have been in the first place…friends. It was nice to be able to just talk to him and laugh at the stupid things that life likes to throw your way and that was what we were going when Michael walked into the diner. Justin was telling me about a bumbling nude model that was so nervous about his first time job that he passed out cold in front of the whole class. I was laughing so hard as he continued to tell me that in the process he had managed to start a chain reaction from his fall…one that knocked every easel upon the floor.

I didn’t even hear him walk up to me…just felt a death grip upon my arm as I was literally dragged out of the diner. “I’m ready” I heard him exclaim clearly agitated as he pinned my back against the wall…moving forward in an attempt to kiss me.

“What…Mikey no” I shouted…jerking my face off to the side as I pushed him backwards slightly. “I told you that I wanted to wait until you were ready…not because you are jealous that I am talking to Justin” I rushed out…my breath coming in harsh pants as I tried to get control of myself.

“I’m ready…don’t I look ready?” he belted out…once again lunging forward…only to stop short as I placed my hand unmoving upon his chest.

“No…what you look like is a spoiled brat whose favorite toy was being playing with by another kid” I answered truthfully…getting really aggravated with the way that Michael was acting…because in the month since my healing I had given him no reason not to trust me.

I saw the anger blaze like wild fire across his eyes as he opened his mouth as if to say something…only to shut just as quickly as the reality of what he was doing hit him head on. “OMG…Brian I am so sorry” he gushed…a full-blown blush twinging his puffy cheeks. “I just saw you flirting with Justin and all the old memories can flooding back and…”

“For one thing Mikey…I was not flirting with Justin…we were merely talking. He was telling me about some model that passed out in one of his art classes. You know that he and I are only friends. There is only one man in my life that I want and that man is you” I spoke softly…yet truthfully as a smile ran it’s way across my face. With tender motions I reached out and cupped the cheek of the man blushing like crazy before me. “I only love you Mikey…always have…always will” I sighed…relishing the feel of his soft skin under my fingertips. “However…and I mean this…get over this jealousy of Justin because it could tear us apart in the end”

“Then you have to get over your jealously of Ben…because I see the look in your eyes every time that I mention his name” he chuckled…grinning up at me with that beautiful Mikey smile that I loved so well.

“Guess your gonna always be jealous of Justin then” I laughed easily as I leaned down and kissed him playfully upon lips I had been dying to taste in what felt like forever. “Come on Mikey lets go eat before I take your cute ass right here” The rest of the morning went on as usual…with Michael even apologizing to Justin for his behavior. I was grinning like a complete idiot as I sat as close as possible to the man who inhabited my very soul. I couldn’t stop touching him…petting him…stealing quick kisses whenever I could…because I was a lovesick fool and that is what lovesick fools do when they are in love.

Later that night as Mikey and I lay together upon my couch watching some random DVD…things took an unexpected turn. We had long ago lost interest in the movie playing on my big screen as Mikey turned to face me…a curious look upon his face. I didn’t say a word as he continued to gaze at me with those ever-expressive eyes as they covered every inch of my face. His hand came up next and began to caress the ridge of my cheek and chin as I closed my eyes and savored the feelings he was causing me with such a simple touch. I slowly opened my eyes as he trailed his softness from my chin to my lips…running his finger along their contours. I knew that something was about to change between us that night…and I could only pray that it was what I had been dying for since the first night we had made love.

“Mikey…” I spoke in a mere whisper afraid that anything louder would shatter the most important moment in my lifetime. He didn’t say a word…only graced me with one of the most loving smiles that I had ever seen on his face up to that date as he placed his finger across my lips to silence them. With tender measure he gently placed his ample lips over my own in one of the sweetest kisses that we had ever shared. It wasn’t rushed…it wasn’t hurried…it was slow and it was sweet as the world around me quickly disappeared. It was only Mikey and I as I shifted the weight of my body forward until he was pinned under my bulk. Our kisses became heated and savory as we continued to explore terrains that we would never tire of. My hands became life forms of their own as one began to explore the tender softness of his neck…the other running through silky tresses of softness.

Soon I needed to feel more…taste more as my wayward hand slide it’s way under the cotton of his tee shirt…resting comfortably upon his heaving stomach. I didn’t move for a few seconds as I gauged his reaction…and as he arched his lower torso forward I knew that he wanted me to continue with my exploration. My movements were jerky and unsure…but more then determined as I continued to move upward…relishing the very heat from his body as I did. I heard his breath catch within him as perfectly manicured nails came in contact with a jutted manly nipple. Back and forth I scraped my nails tenderly over it…latching my lips to the supple texture of his neck…nipping at his tender flesh. I knew that my ministrations were going to mark the paleness of his skin…but I didn’t care. That night we were about to take our relationship into the next dimension and I wanted to mark him…wanted everyone that came within distance of him to know just who he belong with.

My whole body was afire as I continued to feast upon the bounty spread out before me…but Michael had other ideas as he put a sudden halt to all my efforts. I was stunned and more then a little irritated as he placed his hands over my hands of exploration…pulling his neck out of my reach as he slide from under my astonished body. I knew that I must have looked like a gaping fish with my mouth hanging open like that…but I couldn’t help it…because I couldn’t believe what he was doing. “Mikey…” I panted as I continued to lay flat upon my stomach. “What…what…” I stammered…unable to say much more. However…my mouth must have fell even more as he grabbed onto the hem of his shirt…yanking it over his head before tossing it in my direction. The look on his face was pure mischief as he began to work on the buttons of his jeans. However that mischief turned into squeals of giddiness as I literally sprinted off of the couch…chasing after his near naked form towards my bedroom.

“What took you so long?” he giggled as I pulled him into my arms once I had caught up with him. No words were needed in reply as I crushed him so tightly against my over heated body that I just knew I was going to break him in half. With pure need I captured his lips under my own as my tongue began to work its magic. He was putty in my hands as I once again began to explore the contours of his body. Over his chest…down his tight abs…around to the tautness of his back…before latching onto jean covered ass cheeks that I could never tire of squeezing. A slow and silly chuckle escaped from my lips as a favorite toilet paper commercial flashed through my mind and I continued to squeeze his tender globes. “What’s so funny?” he grinned up at me as I leaned my forehead upon his own.

“I’ll tell you later” I groaned as his own hands began to remove unnecessary clothing from my body. With out much hesitation I was fully nude…my clothes lying haphazardly on the floor behind me. “Mikey…” his name sprung from my lips as he stood before me…hands caressing my back as his beautiful tongue alternated between both my nipples. My chest was fully wet and moist once he tired of his sweet torture and nipped and kissed his way across my pecks…over my shoulder…his head resting upon my back once he reached behind me. I threaded my fingers within his as he wrapped them around my waist from behind…just basking in the glow of what was about to happen as well as just being together like that.

“Brian…” I heard his breath whisper across my back as he continued to stand behind me.

“Yeah…” I whispered…leaning back as I laid the back of my head upon the top of his.

“Are you sure about this?” he questioned as another fearful breath whispered across my shoulder. “Because after tonight there is no going back for me. I can’t just go back to being your best friend…not after making love to you again. I just can’t…”

“Mikey…look at me” I spoke assuredly…because I was never more sure of anything in my life then being with Michael for the rest of my life as more then just friends. “Do you see reluctance in my eyes?” I asked…forcing him to move around and face me as I laid my hand across the back of his neck. “Jesus Mikey…I love you. I can say that now with no fear or remorse and I can’t just go back to being your best friend after this either” I spoke truthfully as I once again leaned my forehead upon his forehead. “After tonight everything is going to be different. Our lives…our habits…even our sex lives are going to be different. So I guess the question is…are you sure about this? Because I haven’t been surer about anything in my life time as I am about us”

“Jesus YES” he cried out…lunging himself into my arms…where I continued to hold him…grinning like a complete and utter idiot. “God Brian…I’ve been ready for this day for so long now”

“Well we don’t have to wait anymore Mikey” I turned serious and yet playful as I placed the palm of my hand fully upon his chest…catching him unsuspecting as I pushed him onto the bed. He tried to play like he was shocked…but I could see the glint of light in his eyes that told me that he was more then ready to play the games that we are about to play. Dropping to my knees I immediately worked the jeans that had somehow managed to remain upon his body off…leaving him gloriously naked before me. Tossing them over my head…I took in the sight of the man laying there as he gazed at me with eyes loaded with extreme lust. I could see it all in those eyes…see every ounce of love that he felt for me…could see how the emotions of the moment were effecting him…but most importantly I could see the pure amount of want that he had for me. Not willing to make him wait any longer then necessary and dying for a taste of him myself I began to blaze a trail of kisses up his leg and inner thigh.

I could feel the shutters that inhabited his entire body as I continued with my advancement…stopping short of his private area as I looked up over the vastness of his body. The smell of his manliness was heaven…his taste divine as I took my first taste of the part of Mikey that was all male. His moans were pleasureful to my ears as I set a slow and timely rhythm that soon had him crying out in frustrated desire. God I was in utter amazement as I continued to explore the rigid dick lodged deep within in throat. I loved the exploration of it all…loved how quickly I leaned what made him nearly scream in wild abandon…as well as what made his moans of ecstasy echo soundly around me.

I could feel his hands as they clutched tightly upon the sides of my head as it bobbed up and down his slicked pole. I had to fight the urge to cry out in pain as those same hands latched painfully onto my hair…initiating the pace that he needed for his release. I wanted that time to be one of the best experiences of his life as I wrapped my hand around his penis for added pleasure as they and my mouth continued with their extreme regiment. I didn’t have to wait long for him to find his release as with one final swipe of my talented tongue and hand he filled my mouth to capacity with his juices. I couldn’t help but smiling as I swallowed the salty concoction…giving his flaccid dick one final once over for good measure.

“I need to fuck you Mikey” I growled out as I slide up his sweat slicked body…licking at his partially open lips as he pulled air into his lungs.

“Yes…yes…” be panted even heavier as he attempted to roll over onto his stomach.

“No…not like that. I want you to see me” my growls turned into outright groans of suppressed passion as I reached behind me and plucked a condom from within the drawer. “I want you to see me and I want you see you” I said again as I quickly covered my already rigid stake…situating myself at his back end as I lifted his muscled legs along my chest. With a gentle nod…he gave me that ok that I was searching for as I placed my dick at his entrance…quickly pushing past the tightened ring of his anus. Stilling my movements I allowed him to adjust to my girth before I began to move deep within him. It was at the very moment as I continue to make love to the man that was going to be my partner in life that I realized just how stupid I had been to have let so many years pass us by. I wanted to cuss myself out…beat myself into a frenzy for never allowing myself to truly allow the feelings I always held for Michael to come forward. However…as I looked into his always-expressive eyes I knew that right there…in that very place…on that very night was exactly were we were supposed to be. “I love you Michael” I whispered of baited breath as I increased the friction of my love making…the two of us crying out in pure pleasure at that exact moment.

“I…I love you too Brian” he expelled as I continued to pound into his tightness. Never in all the years I had been with a man had anything felt more perfect as I tightened the grip that I held upon his legs…my very essence erupting safely within the confines of the lambskin as I gave into my orgasm.

My life took a wondrous turn that night as we laid in the afterglow of our lovemaking. Mikey did something that completely shocked me…even leaving me speechless for a few moments. However…once I came back to my senses and the reality of the situation…there was only one real answer for him. “Yes Mikey…yes I will marry you” But that is for another story.

The End…


End file.
